wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Erudax
Erudax is the fourth and final boss of the Grim Batol 5-player dungeon in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Tactics summary * Normal: If Erudax targets you with Binding Shadows, move before it lands. All players move into vortex when Erudax starts casting Shadow Gale. Stay in it until Gale ends. Then a Faceless Corruptor will spawn; all DPS should burn it down before it reaches the eggs. When knocked back by Enfeebling Blow, stand still and let Erudax run to you; the debuff will wear off just as he gets there. * Heroic: Two Corruptors spawn instead of one. Two DPS should burn one down while the other DPS slows/snares the other Corruptor. Keep Erudax away from the Corruptors to prevent Shield of Nightmares being cast on them. Abilities * * ** * * ** *** ** Strategy The primary mechanic for every class to avoid is Shadow Gale; the gale covers the entire room, other than one safe spot about 10 yards wide. Everyone needs to watch for the cast mechanic. When Erudax casts Shadow Gale, a dark spiral will appear on the ground. This will be the safe spot, and everyone should turn and run to it. Note that the Gale will still cause damage if you are not fully within in the spiral, taxing your healer. After a few seconds, everywhere outside the safe spot will afflict a stacking debuff. There is a short run speed buff received just before the gale spawns, so most will make it to the spiral in time, however, those who are unable to find the safe spot suffer increasing shadow damage in the gale the longer they remain in it. Tanking Erudax will need to take place more or less in the center of the room. His melee damage on the tank is not extreme, even on heroic. He however will knock a tank across a room, every time he casts Enfeebling Blow. Due to other fight mechanics like the Shadow Gale, the tank must be in range of the safe spiral on the floor, and so you cannot simply back him up against a wall. Beware to not be knocked into the pools of lava as well. Tanks need to watch for, Enfeebling Blow (knockback) which is cast throughout the fight. The Blow causes a Feeble Body debuff for three seconds on normal mode, increasing damage by 100% (normal mode). When the tank is knocked back, they must kite Erudax for at least the three seconds it takes for the debuff to fade. On heroic, if a tank does not run from Erudax for 5 seconds or so, he will two shot some tanks. For the most part just waiting for the boss to reach you will end the debuff, just return to the center of the room as it fades. After Shadow Gale fades, a Faceless Corruptor will appear at the doorway. It will run to an egg and cast Twilight Corruption on it. DPS need to kill it before it finishes casting Twilight Corruption. It cannot be stunned but can be slowed and rooted. Should it finish casting Twilight Corruption, two Twilight Hatchlings will appear, and fly above the party, casting Twilight Blast on random people. Additionally, the Faceless Corruptor will cast Umbral Mending on Erudax, healing him for 20% max health. Binding Shadows is cast on random party members; as well as a binding spell that roots a player to the ground. Blinding Shadows however is dangerous, as it roots those within 8 yards of the target, and causes a shadow damage dot. The target of shadows should always run from the group, and those near the target must move away. Heroic: Erudax will now spawn two Faceless Corruptors instead of one; They cannot be stunned or rooted but can and should be slowed; Frost Trap, Chains of Ice, and Hamstring all work. The party should assign dps to each Corruptor, and a slow mechanic must be considered ahead of time. Any corruptor that makes it to the eggs will heal Erudax 20%. The boss will now cast Shield of Nightmares on the corruptors, causing 19500 to 20500 shadow damage to any attacker near the corruptor. This will usually mean the second corruptor in your kill order must only be attacked by ranged, limiting the ability of melee groups to complete this boss. Enfeebling Blow will now cause a doubled debuff on the tank, and they will suffer 200% damage from the boss. A party could successfully use a plate melee class to taunt off the tank very briefly, and then allow the tank to to pick the boss up after the debuff fades. The blows from Erudax during Enfeebling were around 14.5k on a moderately geared tank; he inflicted melee blows typically around 12.8k. Binding Shadows will root players within 8 (?) yards, and will channel heals to the boss until cleansed; logs demonstrate the healing from Binding Shadows is leached from players, 7800 to 8200 per second. The spell hits for 22k, on average, after absorbs and resists, and ticks for around 6k. When the boss begins casting Shadowgale, the tank should move the boss into the Shadowgale cloud to allow all DPS to burn the boss during its duration. Additional, the Twilight Hatchlings hit harder. If you don't have the dps to kill the Corruptors quickly, you will get an overload of Hatchlings, causing more damage to the group. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Summoning Faceless Guardian * ;Shadow Gale * ;Killing a player * ;Killing a player * ;Death * Loot Achievements * * * * Videos External links }} ;Guides Category:Faceless ones Category:Bosses Category:Grim Batol mobs